


ART - Lean On Me

by Tarlan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, Digital Art, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf art created for Fandom Stocking 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chase_acow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/gifts), [CousinShelley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/gifts), [feathermoon_scarletsky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=feathermoon_scarletsky), [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts), [moonlettuce (Claire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/gifts), [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/gifts), [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts), [hiddencait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/gifts), [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



These are all the various color backgrounds for the TEEN WOLF wallpapers I created for Fandom Stocking 2014. It was the only way to fill so many stockings in such a small amount of time... but everyone got something unique and, where possible or known, tailored to what they wanted :) Please click on the image for the wallpaper size.

Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/638052/638052_original.jpg) [ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/634272/634272_original.jpg)[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/623368/623368_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/624638/624638_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/623870/623870_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/623256/623256_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/624039/624039_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/624196/624196_original.jpg)   
  
---  
  
Chris Argent/Peter Hale

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/620269/620269_original.jpg)

.


End file.
